1. Field of the Invention
This application was filed claiming Paris Convention priority of Japanese Patent Application No. 2006-327932, the entire content of which is herein incorporated by reference.
The present invention relates to a light diffuser plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light diffuser plate comprising a transparent material and a light diffusing agent dispersed in the transparent material is widely used as an optical member which constitutes a surface light source device used in a state of being incorporated into the back side of a liquid crystal cell in a liquid crystal display device. The surface of the light diffuser plate is a smooth surface having a ten-point average roughness (Rz) of 10 μm or less.
The light diffuser plate is also used as a film-laminated light diffuser plate in a state where a film base material such as a phase difference film or a polarizing film is laminated on the surface via an adhesive layer (cf. Patent Literature 1).
Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2006-139238
Patent Literature 2: JP-A-2006-518541
The light diffuser plate is preferably a light diffuser plate, the surface of which is less likely to be scratched, in view of easy handling upon lamination of the film base material. It is also required that the light diffuser plate is capable of laminating the film base material with a high lamination strength.